The Mirror World
by InkandPaper94
Summary: When Kagome gets shot with an arrow, she gets trapped in a parrallel universe. Will she ever get back to her own world? Or will she be trapped in the opposite world forever? I don't own any characters in this story they were all created by RumikoTakahashi
1. Chapter 1

The Mirror World

Chapter 1

"I know he's in here some where. Come out here, damnit! I know you're here Naraku." InuYasha said scowling as he repeatedly sniffed the ground of the huge castle. Kagome Higurashi, Sango, Shippoe, and Miroku stood behind him, weapons drawn, searching for the enemy. Kagome was a modern day school girl who went through the Bone Eaters well in her family's shrine and traveled back in time to the Futile Era, her friends' time. The Shikon Jewel or the Jewel of Four Souls was once nestled inside her own body but recently broke out when she reached this era. Here, she met the Half-Demon InuYasha. Sango is a demon slayer who was tricked by the villain Naraku into thinking that InuYasha had destroyed her village and killed her village friends and her own father. It turned out that Sango's own brother, Kohaku, had killed the villagers for he was in Naraku's grasp thanks to a sacred jewel shard embedded in his back. Shippoe is a small fox demon whose father was killed by demons because he had a sacred jewel shard. And, Miroku is a flirtatious monk with a lust towards any pretty woman who crosses his path. Miroku's grandfather was cursed by Naraku with a wind tunnel in his left hand which works as a black hole, sucking up everything in its path. It eventually got passed down to Miroku's father and then to Miroku himself.

"InuYasha," Kagome said to InuYasha who was standing opposite her. "I don't think Naraku is here. He probably escaped already." Kagome started to put her bow and arrow behind her back in retreat when suddenly InuYasha's ear twitched.

"Don't." InuYasha warned.

"What." Kagome responded to his sudden input.

"He's here." A sudden boom filled the air with deafening noise and dust flew out of every corner of the room as a giant spider body with a man's upper chest and head appeared. Naraku stood smirking at his entrance that increased his opponent's fear and then started to charge towards InuYasha.

InuYasha jumped, avoiding his attack. Naraku continued to attack InuYasha when suddenly the door burst open and two figures emerged. Two women entered the room. A dark haired woman entered wearing a red and blue kimono with a fan. "Hello there. _Dance of the Dragon_!" The demon reincarnation of Naraku, Kagura, charged towards Sango and Miroku. Sango threw her _Hirikotsu _towards Kagura and Miroku charged, ready to tear off his prayer beads and release his wind tunnel.

The other intruder stepped out of the shadows, revealing the other reincarnation of Naraku, Kanna, who held a mirror. Kagome backed up as Kanna walked towards her. Kagome bumped into something. She turned around to look. It was a giant mirror. She turned back towards Kanna, sweat creasing her brow. She clumsily reached behind her back for an arrow and pulled back her bow ready to strike the white haired, white kimono dressed, little girl when Kanna lifted up her mirror ready to do her attack of sucking out Kagome's soul.

InuYasha saw that Kagome was in danger and ran towards her to rescue the girl he had slowly come to love. He jumped in front of her and Kanna put her mirror down, her target freed.

"What are you doing? Why are you trying to be the freaking hero InuYasha?" Kagome yelled.

InuYasha stumbled backward in surprise. Usually Kagome was grateful towards his sudden rescue, while this time she was pissed. Kagome shot her arrow at Kanna, and then continued her argument with InuYasha.

While she wasn't looking, Kanna raised her mirror, and captured Kagome's arrow in her mirror. The mirror glowed silver and suddenly released the arrow back towards its original shooter. Kagome grabbed another arrow and turned, ready to attack again as InuYasha ran back to Naraku. The arrow flashed through the air before she realized it. "Eh!" Everything got silent. The arrow was mid chest on Kagome's body, piercing her skin to her heart. Kagome's eyes got wide and blank and her skin got as white as paper.

InuYasha turned, "Kagome…….!" He screamed, running towards her. Kagome was falling back at a rapid pace as the arrow continued to go through her soft, tender skin. She fell back and dissolved into the giant mirror. InuYasha arrived a second too late and watched as the girl he loved disappeared into the vast emptiness of the mirror.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Ugh." Kagome looked up at the glaring light of the sun. She couldn't move. Her ears felt weird. She reached up a hand and poked where her ears are. They weren't there. Wait a second; she wasn't even wearing her old clothes. Surrounded by vines, she saw she was wearing InuYasha's fire rat coat and his red pants. She was also barefoot. _What the…_ Suddenly a bolt hit her. She felt the top of her head. _Oh My God! _Kagome had dog ears on the top of her head. A sudden sharp pain in her left shoulder forced Kagome to tilt her head to look. An arrow was pierced through her chest! Wait, she just got shot, in the heart. _How in heaven and hell am I alive_?

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" A male scream filled the woods that Kagome was surrounded by. Suddenly, a male stumbled out of the trees. He had long black hair and was wearing a school uniform, just like the ones from Kagome's school.

"InuYasha! Thank God you're here. Where is Naraku?" Kagome asked rapidly with worry. She looked InuYasha from head to toe. "What happened to your hair, and eyes?"

InuYasha looked up at Kagome with fear, as if he had never seen her before. "THE DEMON HAS AWAKENED!" InuYasha turned on his heel and ran back from where he came.

"Demon?" Kagome wandered. What did he mean? He was the half-demon here. InuYasha suddenly ran back towards Kagome, demons following his trail. The demon closest to him shot a blue ray at him and he got thrown against Kagome. Vines encircled him. _This is just how I met him, just opposite_, Kagome remembered. "InuYasha," InuYasha looked up at her with surprise. "Can you pull out my arrow?" InuYasha nodded but, then Kaede, the priestess, who was also Kikyou, the dead priestess who pinned InuYasha to this very tree fifty years ago's, sister.

"InuYasha. Do not free the terrible demon before ye." Kagome dropped her jaw in surprise. What was wrong with everyone?

"Kaede, what is up with you? It's me, Kagome!" Kagome yelled in vain.

"Silence, ye horrible beast." Kaede yelled.

"InuYasha please! I can destroy the demon for you!" Kagome pleaded struggling to be free.

InuYasha grabbed the arrow and it dissolved into thin air. Kaede gasped in awe. "Could the boy InuYasha be a priest?" _Hey, that is what she asked about me when this happened_. Kagome jumped down from the tree. Mistress Centipede, the first demon she encountered, lunged at her. _What do I do? Oh yeah. Maybe I could…_

Kagome jumped up towards the demon, "Iron Realer…. Um, Soul Stealer!" Kagome slashed her claws as she yelled InuYasha's attack. Mistress Centipede got slashed in two and was dead.

"Thanks. You saved me." InuYasha said smiling.

Kagome held out her hand to shake when Kaede threw beads at her. It was the rosary that InuYasha wears. It then materialized around her neck. "InuYasha, say a command to control the beast."

"Stop calling me that. I'm not a demon!" Kagome yelled. InuYasha looked confused and looked at Kaede.

"What do I say?" He asked.

"Anything." She responded.

"Okay then. Um, I don't know." InuYasha put his finger to his lips in thought.

"NO! Don't say it! I'm sorry for telling you to do it so often. Please don't!" Kagome yelled. After saying sit to InuYasha so often, she thought about how much pain it caused him.

"Um… Sit?" InuYasha said.

Kagome dropped face first to the ground with formidable force. "Ow!" She screamed in pain. _This isn't going to be good_.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kagome had passed out from the pain of the command given by human InuYasha. Now she really felt bad for saying sit so often. _Damn it, _Kagome cursed silently. Where in the world was she? Why was InuYasha human? Why was she a demon? Why did no one trust her? And where was she? Could she be in a parallel universe?

Kagome sighed in stress. She looked around. She was in a small hut. Kaede's hut. Kaede and InuYasha were seated around a fire talking about the Shikon Jewel. _Oh yeah, this is the time that the Jewel flew out of my body_.

Kagome laid to the side, facing opposite of her friends. _Or at least my old friends_. "Why do I have to wear this stupid rosary?" _Oh, that's what InuYasha had said_. _Oh my God! I am InuYasha. He is me. We switched places! _ Kagome sat up and dashed out of the hut.

In the background Kagome cringed at what she heard. "InuYasha," Kaede yelled, "Stop her!" Kagome looked back and saw the human InuYasha running after her.

He started to yell something, "Kagome, s…"

"Noooooooooo!" Kagome stopped dead in her tracks. "No! Please InuYasha! Please don't say it!"

Kaede ran up and stopped behind InuYasha. "Do not listen to her trickery. Do not be afraid to say sit!"

InuYasha looked nervous and finally spoke again, "Alright. Kagome… sit girl!"

Kagome plopped on the ground so hard that the earth shook beneath her. Kagome screamed in pain then slowly turned over and staggeringly stood up. "Not again. Not again!" Kagome suddenly burst into tears.

InuYasha tilted his head and then came over to Kagome. He grabbed her hand and rubbed it. Kagome looked up at him through drenched eyes and then ran off towards the woods. _Nothing will ever be the same. I'm going to be stuck in this hell of a world forever. And I'll never see InuYasha, the demon, again! _


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kagome thought about going back to Kaede's village, but thought better of it. She instead ran back to the Tree of Time. The tree she was pinned to.

She sat on the tree's edge and tried to calm down. She didn't care about the command, she was crying because she missed InuYasha. _Oh, InuYasha, I miss you so much. _

Kagome jerked her head to the side as she heard rustling coming from the trees. InuYasha walked out of the forest and sat down beside Kagome. "I don't belong here."

"I know the feeling."

"What?"

"Not now, how are you here?" Kagome asked.

"I live in a shrine in Japan in the year 1997." InuYasha waited for Kagome to look surprised as did Kaede and all the villagers, but she nodded for him to continue. "I found a well in the shrine and Mistress Centipede pulled me down. When I got here the Shikon Jewel broke out of my body. Then I met you."

"I completely understand your story." Kagome said once she was sure human InuYasha had finished.

"What? How is that possible? You're a half demon from the Futile Era."

Kagome looked InuYasha straight in the eye. "No, I'm not. I'm you." She saw the confused look on his face and continued. "I'm a girl from 1997 Japan who came here and went through what you went through recently. You are a half dog demon named InuYasha. We have been working together to collect the shards of the Shikon Jewel with our friends Sango, Miroku, and Shippoe. Recently we were in a battle with our enemy Naraku and I got shot with an arrow and woke up attached to this tree. I think this is a parallel universe of mine. And, I have to get back!"

InuYasha looked at Kagome with wide eyes and then spoke, "After all I've been through, I guess anything is possible." InuYasha suddenly shot up and had the same determined look in his eyes that Kagome usually has. "Kagome, I shall find a way to bring you back to your own world!"

Kagome just smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

InuYasha walked at a fast pace, holding on to Kagome's hand, pulling her along. "InuYasha, where are you taking me?" Kagome said annoyed, _but I do like holding his hand, I have to admit._

"I have the perfect idea on how to get you home, but it could be dangerous."

"I'll do anything." Kagome said smiling. She had faith in this InuYasha.

InuYasha continued dragging Kagome along behind him and stopped at the entrance to Kaede's village, then turned to the side, heading towards the forest where Kagome was bound to the tree of ages.

When they arrived, InuYasha let go of Kagome's hand and plopped down on the soft grass below, and patted the ground beside him, beckoning to Kagome to sit beside him.

Kagome sat down staring up at the orange fire sky. InuYasha looked up at the sunset too and before she knew it, InuYasha and she were staring into each others eyes, with a large blush forming across their faces. Orange and red fire blazed in the trees as Kagome closed her eyes. InuYasha leaned in and their lips touched for the briefest second before Kagome screamed so loud, InuYasha's eardrums felt as though they had shattered.

InuYasha got up from his position on the floor and looked questionably at Kagome. "Why? Don't you like me? I sure like you."

"Look InuYasha. You are supposed to be me, in this universe. You are nothing like me though. You like me, a half demon, while in my world I like half demon you. I never show that though because you are too hung up over Kikyo."

"Kikyo? Don't you mean Koki, the priest who bound you to the tree of ages 50 years ago?"

Kagome looked surprised, "Oh, yeah. Koki is the male version of Kikyo, from this world." She shook her head and continued. "Well anyway, oh never mind." Kagome plopped back down again.

"You can tell me anything Kagome. Since I'm technically InuYasha from your world since I'll always be me, half breed or not, whatever you say, I'll know that whatever I feel after will be what your InuYasha must feel.

"Alright, you pretend that you are the half demon version of you. InuYasha… I know you still have feelings for Kikyo, and I could never ask you to forget her, but there has been something that I've always wanted to tell you. InuYasha… I LOVE YOU!

"Kagome…" InuYasha said blushing. "I think that parallel me will feel the same as you, because I sure do." Then, without regret, Kagome and InuYasha knelt in for a long, lingering kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Basked in the moonlight, Kagome's eyes focused and she arose. Next to her, under the shining starlight, InuYasha lay as sound as a baby, lightly snoring, with the calmest expression on his face. Kagome sighed. It would be another 3 or 4 hours before dawn, when their plan would be put into action. It had been 3 days since Kagome was shot by her own arrow and entered this world. The day before, she had told InuYasha about how she had gotten here and they had come up with the perfect plan to get her back.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

InuYasha awoke to find Kagome sitting beside him, staring into blank space. She was thinking about how they would do their plan. _She is probably scared. She could get really hurt in this plan._

"Oh, you're awake InuYasha. You ready to find some place to eat, before we head off?" InuYasha nodded and they both stood and walked off to Kaede's village.

"Good morning ye two!" Kaede stood in front of her hut and waved for Kagome and InuYasha. "I have breakfast for ye to eat."

After they finished their meal, they headed off. After about 3 hours of walking, they stopped and entered a hot spring. They went to separate sides and Kagome stripped off her clothes and relaxed. "Hey," Kagome said to herself, "this is where I relaxed in my world the night before we met Miroku." Kagome glanced to the side then shot to attention. "I remember hearing a rustling from back there." Her eyes glanced to a rock nearby.

Kagome ducked under water so that nothing would be showing and slowly treaded over to the rock. She cracked her knuckles and ejected her claws. "Hey, Miroku. Stop spying on me!"

A butt naked Miroku stood up and screamed. "Demon! Face my Hirikotsu!" Kagome backed up and shrieked.

"Miroku, DON'T!" Kagome yelled. Miroku paused as InuYasha appeared around the corner, still putting on his clothes.

"You, man, why are you bothering Kagome!?" InuYasha demanded, drawing his bow and arrow.

"InuYasha, don't hurt him! He is from my world. He is a monk." Miroku turned to Kagome.

"I am no monk, demon."

Kagome glared. "I have a name. It is Kagome, and I am only half demon!"

"I am a Demon Slayer. I am after a villain named Kagura!"

"Kagura? Aren't you after Naraku?" Kagome asked confused.

"That wretch? Ha! Like I would go after a simple reincarnation. I am after the real demon!"

After a while of explaining, Kagome finally understood. "So, Kagura is the one who killed your sister, and destroyed your village. And, Naraku, Kanna, and Hakudoshi are the reincarnations of him. Naraku is the Wind Sorcerer, Kanna is Kagura's heart, and Hakudoshi has a soul sucking mirror." Everyone nodded in agreement. "Okay then. So, you guys want to head off again?"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Kagome, InuYasha, and Miroku walked down a sunny path that was slowly turning orange as the sun began to set. _How could I have kissed this InuYasha last night? I love my InuYasha. What would he do if he knew? Wait, that was InuYasha, just different, I guess. Right? Still, I feel unfaithful. Huh?_ Kagome looked to the side to see InuYasha squeezing her hand in comfort.

"Kagome, I won't let you go back to your world hurt. I promise." He said it so sincere, that for a second, Kagome forget how scared she was, and how much she had to do and think about. For that one second, all there was was InuYasha and Kagome.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

A rustling in the bushes nearby turned all their attention there. A priestess stepped out and looked at Kagome. "Demon, face the wrath of my Wind Tunnel!"

"Oh, good God!" Kagome simply ran and tackled the woman, whose face was masked by tree shadow. "Don't! I'm just a simple, _good_, half demon, out to kill Kagura. Okay, just leave us be and… Sango! Is that you? Hi! Finally I have a girl to talk to!"

Sango looked at Kagome as if she was an insane maniac and stood up, brushing off dirt from her priestess outfit. "I know no demon! I am a priestess; I do not communicate with the likes of you!" Kagome backed up in shock. _Sango is not a snob in my world. Why is she like this here_? "I am though…" Sango's face softened as she continued, "After the demon Kagura. She cursed my grandmother with a wind tunnel and it got passed to me."

"Would you like to join us in our quest to find Kagura?" InuYasha asked Sango, speaking up finally.

Sango slowly sneaked over to InuYasha and Miroku. They suddenly jumped and ran beside Kagome. _I guess she touched their butts. Ha! That's funny_! "What the hell was that for?" Miroku asked, _blushing, I might add._

"What do you mean?" _Apparently, Sango took Miroku's flirtatious ways. _Sango walked over to InuYasha. "Young man, you are amazingly handsome. Would you consider in helping me bare a daughter?" InuYasha backed away and hid behind Kagome. Sango then walked to Miroku. "You are very sexy, demon slayer; would you help me in bearing a daughter?" Miroku blushed again, and then pushed Sango away.

"No! You are sick!" Miroku walked over to Kagome, joining InuYasha behindher.

"Never mind them," Kagome said to Sango, trying not to laugh at how ridiculous it is to see Sango doing what Miroku does best, "Please, join us in defeating Kagura." Sango nodded. The group headed off and Kagome told her story yet again, but this time to Sango.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Right outside the village where Kagura's castle was, they went over the plan one more time. They would fight exactly as they had in Kagome's world. Kagome would take Kagura, Sango would take Naraku, Miroku would take Kanna, and InuYasha would take Hakudoshi. Except, when InuYasha shoots the arrow at Hakudoshi, Kagome would jump in front of the mirror and take the arrow. _Hopefully it will work. If it doesn't, then I'm stuck here forever! _

They all got their weapons ready and headed inside.

Right in front of the door, InuYasha stopped Kagome. "I will miss you."

Kagome nodded in agreement and suddenly, a tear crossed her cheek. InuYasha wiped it away. "Tell your InuYasha that you love him. He may not say it, but he will feel the same because I do." InuYasha grabbed Kagome in a tight, warm hug. And, once again, they kissed. But, this time, it was a sad one. Then they followed their friends inside and got in position.

"It will be very quiet first. They should be here, know!" Kagome jumped up and drew the tetsaiga and ran towards Kagura. Then the door burst open and Naraku and Kanna appeared and Sango and Miroku attacked. Then, the mirror appeared behind InuYasha as Hakudoshi appeared and everyone started battling.

Suddenly, it was time. Kagome left battle and ran over to where InuYasha was, as the arrow was darting at an enormous pace towards InuYasha. Kagome jumped in front of InuYasha, tears streaming down her face, all she said was, "Goodbye." The arrow pierced through her heart. Falling back, Kagome could swear she saw tears on InuYasha's face as she entered the mirror void, and everything became black.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Damnit! Damnit! Damnit! Damnit!" InuYasha screamed as he beat the mirror back in the real world. He had done this everyday of the past week that Kagome had been gone. He was almost about to give up hope.

Sango sat in the corner crying with Miroku next to her, trying to comfort her. But, he was on the urge on breaking down too.

"Miroku, what will we do without her? Kagome always made everything better." Miroku could not answer, because he wandered the same.

InuYasha looked up. The mirror was glowing white. Miroku and Sango ran up too. The mirror all of a sudden spit out Kagome. Wearing her regular clothes, Kagome bounced across the floor, unconscious, with a pool of blood forming around her still body. InuYasha ran to her, not bothering to say a word, he picked her up and they rushed to Kaede's village. "We need to get her help NOW!"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

InuYasha and his friends all sat around Kagome, just waiting. It almost went completely through her heart, and no one could be sure that she could make it. Kagome grunted and everyone sat up straight, excited. Kagome slowly opened her eyes.

"InuYasha…" InuYasha sat up and looked at her waiting. "Did our plan work? Or am I still here?"

InuYasha tilted his head confused. Kagome opened her eyes more and looked around. She laid her eyes on InuYasha's ears. She sat up straight, and ignoring the pain from her wounds, she hugged InuYasha crying. "I'm back!" InuYasha looked confused, but then hugged her back.

"Wait a sec," InuYasha lightly pushed Kagome back down, "Don't sit up you idiot! You are hurt! And a weak mortal, I might add." Kagome nodded, ignoring the rude comment, and fell asleep.

When she next awoke, everyone was peacefully asleep under the moonlit night shining through the worn cabin windows. Kagome snuck out of her sleeping cot, careful not to disturb her comrades. She opened the bamboo flap of a door and stepped out in the moonlight, basking in its invisible warmth. Kagome went over to the edge of the hill and sat, thinking of this story. _Could it really have happened?_ Kagome put a finger to her lips, still remembering the kiss of sorrow she had shared with InuYasha. She could still feel his gentle lips touching hers, and everything being blocked out, but each other.

She was so caught up in that memory. Kagome didn't notice InuYasha sitting next to her until he placed his cloth of the fire rat coat on her. "It's cold out. You could get sick." Kagome pulled the edges of the warm coat that was hers in the other world tightly around her chest. She grimaced as she laid a hand over her heart and felt the pain of her wound. InuYasha looked concerned. He grabbed Kagome's shoulder and pulled her so that her head touched his shoulder. "I thought I lost you… I was actually scared."

"I was scared too." InuYasha looked surprised at hearing her voice. She hadn't said anything for hours.

"What happened to you after you entered that mirror thing?" InuYasha questioned.

Back in the bushes, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kaede, fought for front row seat so they could listen in to their conversation.

"You wouldn't believe me." Kagome stated, trying to end the conversation. _I don't want to risk InuYasha finding out that I kissed someone, him, oh well. I just don't want him to know._

"Try me."

"Alright, I fell into the mirror and woke up as a half dog demon wearing your coat, shot to the tree of ages. Then you, a human from my time, freed me. We fought demons and met a pervert priestess named Sango, and a demon slayer named Miroku. We went and tried to destroy the demon Kagura, and her reincarnations, Naraku, Kanna, and Hakudoshi. When you shot the arrow at Hakudoshi's mirror, I jumped in front so I would get shot and fall into the mirror, hopefully coming back here. And, it actually worked." Kagome took a long breath. _I was so nervous that I talked a mile a minute and forgot to breathe. I hope he heard me. I don't want to repeat it._

InuYasha's ears twitched, confused. Then he looked like he understood. "Really?" Kagome nodded, ready for him to burst out laughing. "I believe you. But, that's funny how you and I switched places, and Miroku and Sango switched too." He started laughing at how stupid that must have been, being human all the time, and Sango being a perv.

"Don't laugh at that InuYasha!" InuYasha jumped in surprise. She sounded really angry. "He was sweet and kind and gentle and he gave me good advice on how to tell you something important." InuYasha leaned forward waiting. Kagome didn't say a word.

"Yes. And what do you want to tell me." InuYasha looked sorry. He had said that harsher than it was meant to sound.

"InuYasha… this is hard to say. Really hard, but InuYasha, the other you, told me to. I know how much Kikyo meant to you." InuYasha flinched. He knew where this was going. "And, I could never do such a horrible thing as to ask you to forget her. But, I am sure of one thing." InuYasha calmed. This wasn't what he had expected. "I… I…" Kagome paused, twiddling her thumbs. InuYasha looked anxious. "InuYasha, I love you." Kagome said it shyly and sadly, because she knew that human InuYasha was wrong. InuYasha doesn't love her at all. He loves Kikyo.

InuYasha looked surprised, as though he had been longing for this moment. "Kagome… I may still have feelings for Kikyo… but, I still… I feel… I love you too." InuYasha smiled as he grabbed Kagome, and took her into a warm and deep hug.

"Miroku, are you crying?" Sango asked curiously at Miroku as he wiped his eyes.

He sniffled, "N… no!"

"Right…"

InuYasha pulled Kagome up to him, and they shared a long passionate kiss that over filled Kagome's body with warmth. She knew this was right.

Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kaede all sat smiling, and said in unison, "Finally!"

Kagome and InuYasha continued kissing in the moonlight, with a white glow surrounding them, and then the sun came up in a fiery orange. Kagome sat with her head on InuYasha's shoulder and they watched the romantic sun rise together.

_Fin_


End file.
